Real Player
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Kepalsuan dan kontradiktif. Wajah itulah yang kau berikan padaku. Bukankah menyenangkan tidak tahu siapa pelakon sebenarnya dalam permainan kita, Ayahku? /PWP/ Incest AsaAsa/RnR/ [#SpankFest2016]
**A/N:** **Ngomong-ngomong saya bikin apaan ya gak ngerti #pastinya sih HUMU rated M, tapi kayaknya coman ngejabarin fetish saya sama yang kayak gini #kaekapa?**

 **Sebenernya lebih suka kalo Chuu yang diBDSM si Papah (gak cuman Chuu sih, mau Karma atau Isogai juga boleh, ehehe). Tapi, ternyata selama proses pengetikan benda ini, hasrat terpendam saya keluar semua. Dan saya jadi mengerti kenapa panitianya macam Fujo sakau semua. Betapa indahnya pantat semok Papah kalau dilatcur cambuk. Terimakasih bagi yang bikin event iniiii...! #eh**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. PWP. BDSM.

 **Pairing:** AsaAsa

 **Summary:** Kepalsuan dan kontradiktif. Wajah itulah yang kau berikan padaku. Bukankah menyenangkan tidak tahu siapa pelakon sebenarnya dalam permainan kita, Ayahku? /PWP/ Incest AsaAsa/RnR/ [#SpankFest2016]

* * *

.

Teronggok di atas kasur dengan seprai putih yang berantakan menjadi saksi bisu.

Tubuh itu polos tanpa benang tertutup, sengaja. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah, begitu erotis mendapati tubuh telanjang di atas kasur di pagi hari. Membangkitkan libido siapapun untuk berbuat bejad dengan segala polah dosa.

Isi kepala seorang Asano Gakuhou sangat tidak diprediksi, siapa yang tahu dari segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, lelaki tetaplah lelaki. Tergoda buaian tubuh molek nampaknya adalah harkat sejati. Sampai tidak puas meski tubuh itu sudah disodomi berkali-kali.

Sekalipun itu adalah tubuh laki-laki.

Sekalipun itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Ah, mungkin kata itu harus diganti. **Karena itu adalah anaknya sendiri.**

 _ **Grab!**_

"Khh!" erang pilu mengalun. Rambut sewarna jingga, lusuh dan lengket, surainya diremat dalam satu jambakan kuat. Membuat kepala itu ternengadah. Dan gerakan tiba-tiba yang kasar menjadikan otot leher menyeri seketika.

"Bangun pelacur." tandas suara itu dingin membengis.

Nama yang disebut langsung mendesis. Menatap nyalang pada sosok yang menjambaknya. Mengerang sakit saat rematan itu menguat. Orang ini benar-benar ingin merobek rambut dari kulit kepalanya.

Gakushuu, sang anak bersurai jingga dengan bola mata senada sang Ayah, melirik dari sudut bola mata yang sayu. Ada niatan ingin balik menghantam, namun nyeri membiru di kedua lengan membuatnya sulit—urung bergerak secara statis karena perlakuannya.

Gakuhou paham arti sudut mata yang menyalang. Sangat paham.

"Kau mau protes? Lupa statusmu bocah jalang?" Jambak dilepas, beralih pada rengut kuat pada pipi. "Kau masih lupa, hm? Atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Khh...!" Gakushuu meringis untuk kesekian kali. Wajahnya perih. Sama seperti tubuh yang tercarut marut, pipinya membengkak biru karena tamparan. Bibirnya sobek di kedua sisi. Lebam pada pelipis, bahkan dia sudah tidak tahu bengkak di matanya karena dirinya yang menangis pedih atau bekas hantaman ayahnya.

Sang anak berkilat marah. Terhina jelas. "Kau menyebutku pelacur?" desisnya.

 _Lupa dia bilang? Heh, dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi._

Bajingan ini sudah memperkosanya. Memperkosa anaknya sendiri yang bahkan laki-laki. Coba sebut lagi apa yang kurang biadab dari itu?

"Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pada sampah!"

 _ **PLAAAK!**_

Tampar menggema ke penjuru ruangan.

Kasur berderak mengerikan. Gakushuu terlempar menghantam kayu penyangga.

"Khh— _clak_..." darah menetes deras dari hidung, namun mata itu masih menyala dengan bengis. Tentu saja Gakuhou melihat itu. Pandangan yang tersapu dengan emosi yang setiap malam dilayangkan padanya. Namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tatap berkilat penuh kekejian.

"Menatap ayahmu dengan mata itu. Kelihatannya kau masih belum terdidik dengan benar." Tangan meraih pergelangan tangan kurus, memiting hingga bisa didengar gemeretak mengerikan dari sana.

Gakushuu menggeretak gigi. Meronta. Mengumpat dalam hati dengan segala kebencian di hati.

 _Bajingan. Bajingan. Bajingan._

"Menghinaku dengan sebutan sampah. Lucu sekali Asano _-kun_." tangan menarik rantai yang melilit leher kuat. Seakan memutus oksigen penyambung hidup sang anak.

"Rrrh...aaah..." rintih yang menggaung mengukirkan seringai keji kembali tercetak. Libido diaduk kala wajah serupa dengannya itu memerah, mengerang penuh derita bercucuran saliva dan air mata.

"Sementara kau sendiri adalah mahluk yang dijalangi sampah ini."

 _ **PLAK**_

Tampar pada bokong yang tersayat merah.

"Kau tidak lebih dari tong sampah."

 _ **Cleb**_ —dua jari masuk dan mengaduk isi anus. Menggesek dinding prostat dengan kuku, sengaja membuatnya lecet dan berdarah.

"ARRRH!"

"Toilet untuk membuang spermaku."

"Sak—Arrrh! Hentikan!" teriaknya parau. Sayang sekali itu tidak berguna. Ayahnya tak akan mendengarnya. Karena, pria itu sendiri sedang asyik mengaduk lubangnya. Tertawa kecil saat liang itu meliat dengan elastis kala dimainkan.

"Fufu, lihat ini. Terlalu sering kumasuki sampai sudah selebar ini." ucap sambil memasukkan jari lagi.

Tiga jari mengaduk lubang yang berkedut, ceceran sperma yang tersisa tumpah keluar.

"Masih mungkir kalau kau bukan pelacur, hm? Coba kita lihat..." Tangan kekar membuka paksa paha dengan lebar, menampilkan selangkangan kotor. Merah tercambuk seperti kelopak dan putih mani yang menyebar bagai serbuk sari mencari inang.

Gakuhou tertawa melihatnya.

"Ahahaha, lihat ini. Kau mengeras." Jemari meremat gundukan berdiri seperti batu. Semena-mena dimainkan, diremas, dikocok sampai penis itu mengeras merah—namun, tidak diizinkan klimaks. Jalurnya ditutup. Disumbat tanpa izin dengan ibu jari.

"Aah! Ah! Lephaaas—khh!"

"Kau tidak boleh keluar. **Sama sekali**."

"Ayah—aku mau—Ngah...!" Kaki bergerak-gerak liar, menjerit saat bagian intimnya disumbat dengan sebatang kecil kayu?—plastik? Entahlah, siapa yang peduli—diikat dengan alat _bondage_ dan membuatnya mati rasa.

"Hhh...hh—...UKH!" sewarna jingga hanya bisa pasrah saat angan menarik rantai anjing dan menyeret jatuh sang anak dari ranjang. Tubuhnya porak-poranda dengan rasa nyeri di sekujur badan. Meski tahu tidak akan bisa lari—mungkin, insting sebagai manusia yang ingin melindungi diri, jadinya dia mencoba merangkak untuk menjauh. Walau, minim hasil. Dengan rantai mengalung leher, hanya membuatnya disiksa lebih pedih.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur jalang."

"Ukh—! Aw!"

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kamarmu, sampah."

.

* * *

.

 **Real Player**

 _(...inilah kenyataan, tempat kau bersandiwara di dunia mimpi yang fana...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Yuusei Matsui

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated M

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Gakushuu sudah tidak mengingat kapan terakhir dia melihat matahari.

Sisa ingatannya bahkan sudah tidak berbecak. Bukan hampa. Hanya seperti kaleng kosong yang menyisakan gumpal selai di sisi dinding. Berbecak embun sampai kabur mozaiknya. Gakushuu tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia begini. Mungkinkah sejak Ayahnya kehilangan moral sebagai seorang 'Ayah' dan mengurungnya di kamar barunya? Atau sejak sang Ayah menghajarnya membabi buta di suatu ketika di masa lalu?

Kamarnya. Yang dimaksud hanyalah penjara berdinding batu dengan peralatan penyiksaan dan pasung di sana. Kamar yang disiapkan Ayahnya untuk permainan seks yang brutal. Kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama tiga bulan selama ini—istilah halus dari kenyataan kalau dia dikurung tanpa pangan dan minum, bahkan tanpa sehelai baju, benar-benar menjadikannya budak seks dan hidup hanya untuk seks.

Hanya sesekali dalam kurun waktu itu dia merasakan empuknya ranjang. Hanya ketika sang Ayah terlalu bosan mengunjunginya di 'kamarnya' dan memilih memperkosanya di ranjang sendiri.

"Khh..."

Entah sudah berapa hari sejak terakhir dia di bawa ke permukaan. Sudah tak menghitung lagi sejak kapan ia dalam posisi itu, posisi mengangkang lebar dengan lubang terbuka menggoda yang cukup mengundang hasrat untuk memasukkan penis-penis itu ke dalam dirinya. Tangan terborgol, darah yang mengering. Terikat ke atas membuat aliran darah tak mengalir, membuatnya jari-jemarinya serasa mati.

"Ukh, ukh..."

Pinggang serasa mati rasa, di samping itu sakit luar biasa. Paha dibuka selebar mungkin, dipasung untuk mengekspos penis yang berdiri layu dan lubang pemuas kemerahan yang berdarah-darah. Yah, lubang pemuas. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan apa guna lain bagian itu selain untuk dimasukkan benda-benda macam penis atau 'mainan' yang menjarahnya membabi buta. Membuatnya menggelinjang kesakitan. Menjadikan pita suaranya bekerja lebih giat untuk meneriakkan lantang suara-suara desah yang nikmat di telinganya.

 _ **Trek!**_

Suara pintu besi yang terbuka membuatnya menggulirkan mata, memandang sedikit siapa yang mau begitu saja datang ke tempat lembab gelap yang lapuk dan bau amis darah seperti ini.

"Menikmati malammu disini?"

Kata permulaan yang sama. Sebuah seringai yang sama. Terpoles di wajah yang sama. Nada mengejek yang merendahkan yang sama pula. Ternyata dia tahu siapa. Yah, memang hanya dia yang akan datang kesini untuk melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayahnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau tidak punya mulut, hah?" Sayangnya bibirnya sudah terlalu kering untuk terbuka. Mungkin saja saliva sudah tidak ingin terproduksi di rongga mulutnya seiring seringnya bagian itu dipaksa mengulum benda-benda menjijikkan.

Sol beradu lantai mengancam. Sayu berpikir tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai sepatu kulit itu bersua dirinya.

 _ **BUAK!**_

Kepala terantuk tembok, darah mengalir. Kaki itu dengan hina menginjak kepalanya, membuatnya bersimpuh menyembahnya. Menendang kepalanya kemudian menginjaknya lagi.

 _Hah, dia bahkan tak perlu menghitung detik._

"Baiklah. Aku sedang baik hati hari ini. Kurasa bibirmu sudah terlalu kering untuk bicara. Tiga hari tidak menenggak air cukup tersiksa, bukan?"

Ah, tiga hari ya... Sudah cukup lama dia berada di tempat ini _rupanya_.

Surai jingga ditarik kasar, membuat wajah itu terdengak. Tangan menunjukkan sebotol air di depan matanya. Ya, sebotol air mineral. Bukan sebotol mani lengket berlendir yang dipaksanya ditelan selama tiga hari terakhir sebagai pengganti air.

"Kau mau ini, Asano _-kun_?" tanyanya.

Tentu dia ingin.

Dia sangat menginginkannya. Barang seteguk mungkin akan seperti surga. Kerongkongannya bukan hanya terbakar, tapi sudah menjadi arang. Begitu kering dan menyakitkan. Memikirkan semua rasa yang didera membuatnya tak ragu mengangguk kecil.

Seringai biadab.

"Baiklah."

Saat tangan itu menjauhkan benda itu dari hadapannya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan berkali-kali untuk memuaskan nafsu dan hasrat, dimana dia adalah benda untuk memenuhi kedua hal tersebut.

"Aku sedang semangat, bagaimana kalau sedikit variasi hari ini? Bagaimana dengan cambuk, Asano _-kun_? Bukankah itu permainan kesukaanmu?"

Bukan hanya 'memperkosa' terkadang ia membuat keadaan berbeda dengan 'menyiksa'nya. Menorehkan sarat luka hingga tubuhnya nampak tak berkulit. Terpolesi darah dengan daging-daging tercabik. Membuatnya berdiri di ambang mati. Entah pergi kemana sosok mahluk itu sebagai manusia—sekalipun dia tahu ayahnya monster, tak menyangka kalau diri itu sampai menjadi iblis.

Mungkin, sebenarnya mati itu terdengar begitu baik, namun ia tahu orang dihadapannya ini tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebagai 'mainan', dia tidak akan dibiarkan mati begitu saja. Karena, apa nikmatnya memperkosa orang mati?

Bulir mata keunguan itu melirik, bagaimana seringai itu terpampang gila sementara cambuk mulai dilayangkan.

Lajak merah terparut pada perut tak mulus menyebabkan pedih. Seringai tersungging gembira menampakkan garis itu memancurkan darah, membangkitkan libido dan gairah, membuatnya semakin ingin menyiksanya.

"Cantik sekali... Kau seperti mawar merekah, Asano _-kun_. Seperti jalang yang tidak punya harga diri."

Kata-kata yang sungguh tulus dari lubuk hati. Mencerminkan perlakuannya yang menjarahi tubuhnya dengan lajur berdarah. Menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam dengan mulai sesi memperkosanya. Memasukkan penis itu dengan beringas, walau tahu luka di dalam masih basah.

Desah-desah kecil terdengar di sela erang sakit. Pipinya berdarah, tamparan-tamparan yang lancar mengalir karena tidak puas dengan dirinya. Seringai kecil berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Tawa yang sangat menusuk dirinya yang di ambang nyawa. Bersamaan dengan semburan sperma yang memenuhi rektumnya. Merasakan benda itu ditarik keluar dengan kasar.

"Jilat."

Terpampang penis basah akan mani dan darah di depan mulutnya. Memaksa masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, meminta kelihaian lidah untuk memanja. Sebuah keberadaan benda yang sangat familiar bagi lidahnya, begitu saja dirinya mengulum dan menjilati benda menjijikkan yang berkali-kali merusak dirinya.

"Fufu, bagus. Kau peliharaan yang terbaik."

Sperma melesak masuk ke tenggorokan, begitu saja masuk membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tubuh dihempaskan begitu saja seperti sampah, dalam keadaan tak beradab, berhias ceceran mani dan darah. Sebelum akhirnya dijambak lagi dengan kasar. Membuatnya terdongak, menenggakkan paksa air yang begitu surga ke dalam mulutnya yang kering.

" _Gluk_ —uhuk! HUKH!"

"Tenggak sampai habis. Masih banyak yang mau bermain denganmu jalang kecil." paksanya tanpa memberi jeda, sekian kalinya dia terbatuk karena sedakan. Gakushuu melungkar saat dirinya dihempaskan lagi ke lantai, disiram dengan sisa air yang tak sempat dia habiskan, membuat luka yang belum kering serasa menyayat kembali karena sensasi terpaan dingin air.

Samar derap langkah terdengar mendekat.

Kumpulan orang berjas hitam menampakkan dirinya. Nampak sangar dan menakutkan, salah satu dari mereka masuk, membisikkan sesuatu pada sang Ayah, yang nampaknya menarik hingga seringai mengerikan tersungging—ah, kelihatannya dia tahu apa. Hal yang sama selalu terjadi saat seringai itu terpampang di wajah bengis sang Ayah.

— _yang memandangnya picik, bengis, dan tak punya hati_. Dan keseluruhan visualnya mengabur kala kata terakhir sang Ayah terucap dan bergaung.

" **Perkosa dia**."

.

* * *

.

"Hh...hhh..."

Mengejang mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh sang pemuda saat ini. Mengejang di atas lantai dingin tak beralas. Dengan selimut mani yang masih hangat di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat tubuhnya dijarah sekian menit lalu. Dijamah oleh tangan-tangan bejad suruhan ayahnya itu.

Ayah yang bersidekap dan menonton dalam diam di sisi panggung kala anaknya dipelacuri. Duduk dengan celana mengetat sebagai saksi. Menyeringai dan tertawa saat dirinya dijalangi.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, Asano _-kun_." ucap bibir itu seraya berdiri. Melangkah mendekat sambil memandangi sang anak yang teronggok bergelimangan mani. Apa yang lebih tidak membuatnya jijik pada anak itu?

"Mereka benar-benar merusak lubangnya."

Dia bahkan tak mau menyentuh dengan tangan, sebagai gantinya kaki bersol lah yang mengangkat paha Gakushuu untuk sekedar membuka selangkangan yang sudah berdarah—dan mungkin robek. Tiga penis yang memasukinya sekaligus itu benar-benar membuatnya tertawa.

Menonton anaknya ditiduri banyak pria tentu membuatnya bergairah. Sudah dari tadi dia menahan diri—menikmati sensasi libido karena anaknya disiksa, tiada yang lebih merangsang dari semua itu—untuk tidak masuk kerumunan dan ikut menyodok anaknya ini.

Tapi, mana mau dia masuk ke lubang yang kotor berlendir dan rusak tampilannya—walau sungguh menggairahkan jika terbayang. Gakuhou tentu mahluk berpendidikan, mengerti konsekuensi jika dia masih nekat menyodok lubang kotor anaknya itu.

"Kelihatannya aku akan menggunakan mulutmu."

Hidung diapit kedua jemari, penis yang diusung dilesakkan tanpa sempat Gakushuu mengambil jeda nafas.

"ORGH!" _**DUK!**_

Penis disodok masuk ke mulut. Gakushuu tersiksa. Tersedak dengan bongkah penis yang merobek sisi bibir di hentak kasar. Tak bisa bernafas. Sulit mengatur nafas. Milik sang ayah di dalam mulutnya menyumpal masuk lubang tenggorok, dilesakkan masuk sedalam mungkin sampai dia yakin penis itu setengah tertelan kerongkongan.

Kepala jingga bergetar, teleng kanan kiri untuk melepas keberadaan sang ayah. Yang hanya dihadiahi sodokan kuat sampai kepalanya terhantam tembok di belakang.

 _ **DUAK!**_

"Orrh...! Rhh...khhr..."

Gakushuu mengejang, pandangan mengabur dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya.

Sebaliknya, sang pria dewasa terkekeh senang. Senang mendapat permainan baru. Melihat sang anak yang setengah kolaps akan _blowjob_ yang brutal menggelitik sisi keji untuk bermain dengan lebih sadis.

"Sampai gigimu membuatku lecet, jangan harap kau tidur dengan tenang, jalang."

 _ **Duk! Dukdukduk! DUKDUK**_

"Rrrgh! Khhh! Hhhng... Mmg! Mgggr!"

Pinggul sang ayah menghentak-hentak penisnya brutal. Tempo gesekan yang terjadi semakin cepat dan tentu, semakin cepat adalah satu tingkat siksaan yang menjadi-jadi bagi Gakushuu.

Satu hentakan masuk. Satu hantaman.

 _ **DukDUAK!**_

Semakin dia belum terpuaskan. Hantaman di kepalanya akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kepalanya sakit, pening. Bisa dirasakan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Bibirnya kelu. Perih. Dan sobek disisi. Saliva mengalir semakin deras dari sudut bibir tiap hentakan yang terjadi, dan semakin banyak saliva itu makin memudahkan sang ayah menjamah isi mulutnya dengan brutal.

"Grrrh!" Gakushuu mengerang perih, air mata berlinang lagi. Ayahnya sudah berhenti menyodok, sebagai gantinya tumpahan manilah yang membanjiri isi mulutnya, kerongkongan, paru-paru, dan Gakushuu meyakini bahwa dirinya nyaris mati karena sesak nafas.

Penis dilepas saat sudah puas. Gantinya, kaki bersol sepatu menendang wajah sang anak. Menggesekkan kulit berlumur darah dengan sepatu licin berbecak.

"Aku senang, Asano _-kun_. Mulutmu bisa jadi pengganti lubang toiletmu itu."

Kaki menginjak leher. Ditekan dan digesek sampai berdarah.

"Aku tidak perlu bingung lagi kalau-kalau lubangmu luka parah sampai tidak bisa dimasuki seperti waktu itu.

Kalau kau sampai terkena penyakit aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu ternak pribadiku lagi, anak jalang."

 _ **DUAK!**_

"UEKKH!"

Perut ditendang hingga empunya terlonjak bangun. Memuntahkan sisa makanan bercampur darah. Berlendir dan menjijikkan.

"Ohok! Orrhk...ohok!"

Gakuhou memandang onggok tubuh di kakinya dengan dingin. Dengan hina dan jijik—dan dalam hati dia mengikik, betapa hina anaknya ini sampai rasanya ingin dia rusak lagi.

Tubuh itu merangkak, punggung yang kotor dihiasi sabetan luka dan mani bercecer tertangkap bola mata Gakuhou. Dia pun menelusur kulit porselen yang tak lagi mulus, dipenuhi lebam biru ungu dan darah mengerak. Terhias sundutan api, dan bekas ikatan. Ah, benar. Dialah yang membuatnya. Sampai rasanya dia bingung, padahal sudah sejauh ini.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa hidup, Asano _-kun_?"

 _Aku tidak tahu._

Sepatu kulit melayang lagi. Gakushuu terlempar, terlentang begitu erotis dengan paha terbuka menjajankan lubang berkedut kotor.

 _Aku pun berharap ingin mati saja._

"Heh."

 _ **BUK!**_

Sang ayah menginjak perut sang anak. Seketika mani yang tergenang di dalam membuncah keluar melalui jalur mereka masuk. Benih para pria yang baru saja menggaulinya atas suruhan sang ayah. Sang anak membuka mulut, merintih tanpa suara. Panas di matanya makin menjadi, membuat lepas lagi genangan air di pelupuk.

Sobek kulit perutnya membuka lagi, mengalirkan darah yang sudah sempat terhenti. Tidak peduli memang itu tujuannya. Dia hentakkan kaki lagi pada perut. Dada. Injak. Injak. Injak.

"Begitu sukanyakah kau diternakkan? Dasar binatang."

Bisep. Dada. Dada. Berhenti, dua hantaman di pipi kanan kiri.

"Anak rusak sepertimu lebih baik hancur saja."

Tekan keras pada surai sewarna senja. Kaki menggesek rambut sebelum mengakhirinya dengan hantam ke lantai. Sampai darah menggenang keluar dari kepalanya.

Gakushuu sudah kehilangan fokus visualnya, tidak bisa lagi dia melihat sekeliling selain warna kabur. Selain wajah bengis dan gerak bibir sang Ayah yang mulai mengucap kata lagi.

"Kau **senang** , kan? Aku akan dengan senang hati **menghancurkanmu**."

Jingga mengatup. Entah mengapa ada sembilu yang menyayat saat kata itu terlantun. Lebih-lebih dari dihina jalang atau disodomi dengan maksiat.

 _Namun, rasa apa yang mencekik paru-parunya ini?_

 _Sebuah rasa yang terlupakan. Rasa yang familiar namun begitu begitu asing._

Rasa yang sepertinya pernah dia cecap—namun, ada kabut yang menghalangi.

Gakushuu tidak merasakan lagi hantaman atau injakan, heran, apa Ayahnya sudah selesai dengannya? Apa dia sudah bosan? Apa dia sudah menetapkan hati untuk membunuhnya saja? Tidak kunjung mendapat reaksi, ungu itu mencari tahu dengan membuka mata.

—mendapati sang Ayah menelengkan kepala. Menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar dan kilat ungu berbias kelam.

"Apa-apaan wajah puasmu itu?"

 _Puas?_

"ORKH! OHOK—UKH, AAH!" Dada ditekan sekuat mungkin. Gakushuu bisa merasa rusuknya bergemeretak di dalam sana.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Gakushuu tidak mengerti kenapa—dia merasa sentimen dengan semua ini.

 _Atau mungkin dia hanya melupakannya?_

Gakushuu menghadap sang Ayah, memandang dengan bola mata sayu keunguan yang berkaca. Dia lelah. Tubuh dan batinnya. Jika ini soal harga diri, izinkan dia untuk memohon saat ini.

"Ayah..." setidaknya dengan satu kata.

Sekian hening. Sang pria melotot, geram mendesis saat telinga itu menangkap panggilan itu. Panggilan yang dilantunkan dengan nada lirih, penuh desah dan hasrat akan gejolak nafsu. Memanggilnya dengan wajah yang sayu menggoda iman.

 _Dan amarahnya._

 _(Aah...Ayah...)_

 _ **PLAK**_

"Kau berani memanggilku Ayah?"

Darah segar balik mengalir dari hidung.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Anak jalang."

 _ **PLAKPLAK**_

"Anak rusak."

 _ **PLAK DUAK!**_

Tampar menjadi hantam.

"Kau bermaksud mengacaukan pikiranku dengan tingkah sentimentilmu."

 _Ah, ayah. Tahukah kau kalau anakmu ini bahkan sempat bingung dengan polah pikirnya sendiri._

 _Bingung kenapa masih saja dia mau berada di sisimu meski tahu hal itu akan membuatnya sedemikian tersiksa._

 _ **BUK!**_

"Jangan sok jadi anak baik."

 _ **BUAK!**_

Dan hantam menjadi cekik.

"Kau hanya mahluk menjijikkan!" bengis tangan itu mencengkram, menekankan kuku pada pangkal tenggorokan. Patah saja leher itu kalau bisa.

"Hhh! HHHRRHH!" tangan kecil Gakushuu berusaha melepas cekikan sang Ayah. Mencakar pergelangan berlapis katun sekuat tenaga.

Gakuhou memandangi serabut jingga di tangannya. Dengan mata berkilat dendam di sana. Dendam. Amarah. Menghujam tepat pada si jingga. Pandangan yang ingin membuatnya mati normalnya.

 _(—kau begitu—)_

—lalu, kenapa dia merasa senang?

 **Ah, wajah itu lagi.**

" **Jangan merasa senang, jalang sial!** "

Kelopak ungu mengerjap.

 _(—hebat.)_

.

Apa... Kelebat gambar ini?

.

 _(Begitu sempurna. Begitu bercahaya. Bahkan dari bola mata anak kecil pun kau memang luar biasa._

 _Dengan bakatmu, ketampananmu, kepiawaianmu. Seolah kau adalah mahluk sempurna di dunia ini._

 _Sosok panutan setiap anak, sosok kekaguman di atas derajat._

 _Aku pun merasa begitu. Sangat. Sangat ingin—)_

.

.

Ahh... Dia ingat...

Semua perasaan itu. Semua kenangan yang sempat sirna tersapu badai penderitaan selama tiga bulan yang telah ia lalui.

Dan mungkin—alasan kenapa ayahnya menjadi begini.

.

 _(Sangat ingin...)_

"Ahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa menggelegar dari bibir lecet yang meneteskan darah. Tawa yang begitu binal. Tawa sepenuh hati bahwa dirinya merasa geli. Sangat. Sangat geli.

Sampai mengundang tangan itu berhenti melayang.

"Aku sungguh bodoh bisa melupakannya." ungu bergeming sinting. Seringai terulas menjadi-jadi. Begitu geli. Geli dan miris. Tatapan yang sangat tidak Gakuhou sukai.

Tatapan anjing jalang penular kesesatan. Binal dan serakah.

Warna emosi yang sama seperti waktu itu.

 _(_ _ **MERUSAKMU.**_ _)_

.

 _ **KLAKKLAK**_

 _"MMHNG!"_

.

Riak wajah yang dipenuhi teror pada sang ayah membuat Gakushuu semakin tergeli. Dia sudah tahu semuanya dari wajah itu.

"...aku ingat ayah..."

Bahwa, sang Ayah sama sekali tidak lupa.

" **Aku sudah berhasil merusakmu.** "

Tangan yang mencekik ditarik mendekat, membuat sang Ayah yang lengah mendekat dan jatuh menimpa dirinya.

" **Kaulah ternak yang sebenarnya, ayah.** "

.

.

"...—!"

.

.

* * *

Tampar dan hantam kembali bertubi.

* * *

.

 _._

 _"Khhh!"_

 _Dia menyukai sensasi ini._

 _Sensasi memekik yang terlepas saat melihat kulit putih itu memerah membentuk guratan panjang di tubuhnya. Tubuh kekar yang sudah dia lupa rasanya direngkuh tangan itu. Karena, jarak di antara mereka yang terbentang akan asas egoisme edukasi sang ayah itu sendiri._

— _sampai dia menjadi haus. Menjadi gila. Lalu, terbuai apa yang disebut menari di atas lembar hitam._

 _Terbuai akan kasih sayang sebuah dosa._

 _._

 _ **PLAK**_

 _Dua bongkah daging yang bergunduk menjadi sasarannya. Tangan itu melayang berkali-kali sampai memanas, berlaku untuk arah sasarannya yang juga sudah memerah-bahkan lecet dan berdarah saking lamanya bongkah itu bersua tangan. Tertampar sabuk dan juga cambuk yang berserakan di lantai._

 _Satu tampar lagi dan erang pun lolos._

 _Suara desah berat yang bergaung membuat birahi tergelitik. Melihat penampakan tubuh polos yang terikat erotis, membelakangi dengan kedua tangan di punggung terjalin rapi tambang, leher yang dipangut rantai anjing, mulut tersumpal_ gag _dan ketiadaan diri itu untuk melihat, ditambah posisi menggoda; menunjukkan bokong sekal yang—di luar dugaan masih cukup untuk mengundang birahi seseorang, ah, tentu saja yang dimaksud itu dirinya. Menjadikan celananya semakin menyempit lagi dan lagi._

 _Tergantung di tengah ruangan, dalam kondisi yang memaksanya untuk berlutut dan bergantung pada rantai anjing agar tak mencekiknya. Tanpa bisa melihat. Tanpa bisa bersuara. Hanya bisa mendengar desah kotor di pelaku dan mengerang hingga mulut berlumur saliva sendiri. Sungguh siksaan paling hina yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Sosok pria dewasa itu memaki dalam hati pada siapapun yang menjadikannya terpelacuri. Menjanjikan dendam paling hitam yang bisa dia berikan._

 _Sekalipun dia anaknya sendiri._

 _"Mengeranglah ayah..."_ _ **CTAR**_

 _Punggung bertambah lagi lukanya._

 _Gigi-gigi putih menyeringai di balik keremangan. Wajah gelap dipenuhi kemaksiatan dan bara nafsu menunjukkan betapa dia menikmati kegiatannya ini. Apalagi saat melihat pria itu mengejang tanda bereaksi dengan permainannya. Tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dirinya saat melihat sang ayah terpelacuri._

 _Gakushuu menyukainya. Hormon yang bergejolak tak memungkiri sama sekali. Namun, ada ganjal yang membuatnya merasa tidak cukup. Desah dan erang tertahan tidak cukup memuaskan indra pendengarnya. Gakushuu meyakini tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain mendengar jerit lepas sang Ayah. Karena itulah—_ _ **klik**_ _—_ gag _dibuka. Jatuh berserakan di lantai._

 _"Kh! Apa yang kau lakukan Gakushuu!" berang yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Gakushuu bisa merasakan amarah mengubun-ubun menguar darinya. Tindakan yang wajar—dan Gakushuu senang menganggapnya sebagai tindak kooperatif dalam sesi permainannya._

 _"Hm? Apa kau tidak mengerti Ayah." si anak berwajah polos memandang sang Ayah. Mendekat dengan lidah menjilat bibir lapar sambil terkikik._

 _Lidah menjilati kalung anjing yang melingkar di leher. Tangan menjamah, memetakan lekuk tubuh Gakuhou dalam rengkuhannya. Sambil menjilat, mencumbu kulit polos yang basah bergairah. Menyesap daging berotot. Menggigit puting memerah. Dan berakhir pada ikatan yang membutakan ayahnya._

 _ **Tas**_

Blind spot _ditarik dengan gigi, putus, menampilkan raut wajah sang Ayah lebih jelas. Wajah sayu dengan rambut basah menempel di sisi wajah—dengan pandangan jijik dan terhina bercampur amarah dan ingin mengutuk dirinya._

 _"Aku menawanmu. Menjadikan dirimu di bawah kuasaku."_

 _"Lepaskan aku anak sinting."_

 _Kekeh._

 _"Kau mengatakan hal yang lucu ayah... " cup-bibir dikecup, lidah menjulur ingin bermain dengan cumbu panas. Gakuhou menolak dengan menggigit bibir sang Anak sampai berdarah._

 _"Ssh..."_

 _Asin tercecap. Menggunakan ibu jari untuk mengusap lukanya lalu memandang darah yang berbecak di sana. Dia pun mendesah. "Kau sangat tidak mau, ya?" ungkap, lalu ambil langkah._

 _Kaki jenjang memutari sang Ayah sembari memandangnya begitu rendah, Cambuk berekor dimainkan di tangannya, seolah menginspeksi, mata itu tak melepas sedikitpun pandangan dari kulit sang Ayah. Mencari sebuah celah yang sekiranya masih bisa dimainkan._

 _ **Taptap**_

 _Suara langkah yang menggema seolah makin menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di sana. Dan kaki itu berhenti tepat di bagian yang tak bisa Gakuhou jangkau._

 **Di belakangnya.**

 _"Aku akan mencumbumu..."_

 _Lutut bertemu lantai, binar keunguan menjadi lapar Merogoh celah yang ada dengan ibu jari._

 _"!"_

 _Lubang ketat dijilat._

 _"Di sini."_

 _Desah._

 _Gakuhou merutuk dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sensasi sinting saat anaknya itu meremas-remas bokongnya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat basah lubangnya, menusuk dan menggeliat di pintu masuk._

 _ **Plakplakplak—**_ _lagi bertambah merah bokong yang menggoda._

 _"Kau gemetar... Apa kau terangsang? Ingin kusentuh punyamu? Angkat pantatmu lagi ayah. Aku belum merusak dalamnya."_

 _ **Cleb**_

 _Jari-jari merogoh masuk ke dalam anus berkarat. Mengaduk isi lubang. Menggesek dinding anus dan membuatnya basah dengan darah. Melebarkan jalur masuk yang jelas sempit, merogoh bagian terdalam sang Ayah sampai dia merintih penuh derita._

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku menyodokmu, Ayah?"_

 _Gakuhou mengerjap._

 _"KAU! Jangan laku-AAH!" Kata-kata itu tak selesai terucap, tertelan oleh hujaman masuk gumpal daging pada lubangnya. Merobek bagian dalamnya dengan sodokan liar tak menentu._

 _"Ah-hahahaha, tua bangka sepertimu masih hebat ternyata. Aaah... Nikmat sekali di dalammu ayah..." Gakushuu melenguh nikmat sembari menghentak-hentak penisnya. Menikmati kedutan sempit yang meremas penisnya begitu keras sampai susah bergerak._

 _"TARIK KELUAR PENIS KOTORMU ANAK SIAL!"_

 _Gakushuu pura-pura tuli. Memilih setia menggoyang bokong sang Ayah sembari menikmati lenguh dan desah yang lolos dari bibir Gakuhou. Dia tahu kalau Ayahnya senang dengan permainannya. Dia tahu Ayahnya menyukai saat dia di dalam._

 _Buktinya keras sekali di bawah sini—sambil meremas penis Gakuhou yang mulai basah. Basah dan besar sampai tidak muat dalam satu genggamannya. Membayangkan hal bejad di kepalanya membuat Gakushuu mendesah nikmat dengan fantasi dan kenyataan yang dipadukan. Sampai rasanya dia mengeras lagi._

 _"Sempit sekali-mmh~ seperti tidak pernah dipakai? Oh, ya... Ayahku tidak mungkin mengumbarnya seperti pelacur. Artinya aku yang pertama masuk, hm?"_

 _"KELUARKAN!"_

 _Gakushuu menyeringai._

 _"Sesuai permintaanmu, Ayah... Aku akan keluar." Namun, kata hanya sebuah kata. Mudah melebur di udara. Sodokan di bokongnya justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Atau mungkin dalam kasus ini—sengaja disalah artikan._

 _ **CRAAAT!**_

 _"Hmm... Aku keluar di dalammu ayah..."_

 _Gakuhou gemetar, sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil._

 _Dia melotot, memandang penuh dendam pada sang anak yang menyengir di hadapannya. Dan Gakushuu sungguh-sungguhsungguhsangat_ _ **sangat**_ _\- menikmatinya. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat raut wajah itu berkilat akan rasa marah karena terhina. Raut wajah yang diliputi warna ketidakpercayaan murni. Gakushuu tahu, tua bangka itu tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan meracun minumnya dengan wajah polos—bukannya harusnya dia tahu? Heh, tak disangka ayahnya ini mahluk naif. Bukannya dia sudah melatih darah dagingnya itu untuk menjadi pesaing terkuatnya dalam segalanya. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh andai suatu saat dia mengambil alih kuasanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan._

 _Ya, mengambil kekuasaan secara harafiah._

 _Kuasa dan kendali atas dirinya pula._

 _"Kau... Anak gila..." desis Gakuhou parau melihat wajah sang anak yang sebenarnya. Wajah tanpa topeng yang entah sudah dipasang sejak kapan. Apakah itu terbentuk setelah dia mendidiknya? Atau sejak awal begitulah rupanya?_

 _Lidah basah menjilat bibir. Wajah sang Ayah yang menatap bengis akan kemarahan sungguh sebuah seni. Tak akan ada yang bisa melihat wajah itu selain dirinya. Memikirkan hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini membuatnya bergairah. Terangsang dengan wajah sayu berbanjir keringat. Rangsangan yang akan menyiksa Gakuhou._

 _ **CTAAR**_ _—Karet cambuk menyabet punggung._

 _"!"_

 _"Ya, aku gila ayah. **Aku tergila-gila padamu**."_

 _Sekali lagi Gakushuu berlutut di belakang sang Ayah. Menjilati bongkah pantat yang sudah luka-luka luarannya. Setiap inchi tak dilewatkan. Merobek kulit yang mengelupas dengan gigi, menampar bekasnya lalu meludahinya, kemudian tertawa gila._

 _Gakuhou mendesis jijik dan sakit. Dan Gakushuu menyukai rintihannya._

 _Cambuk kuda masuk permainan._

 _ **CTAR! CTAR!**_

 _"KHHH!"_

 _Gigi berkilat di balik keremangan._

 _"Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk merantaimu dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."_

 _ **CTARCTARCTARCTAR!**_

 _"Merangkakimu dan menyayat wajah kebanggaanmu."_

 _Bongkah coklat nyaris tak berbentuk penampilannya. Robek melintang dan meneteskan darah._

 _Gakushuu mendapati Ayahnya menggigit bibir menahan suara. Namun, mata itu berkata lain. Jelas sekali air itu mengalir setitik._

Aah... Akhirnya dia terlihat lemah.

 _"Kenapa Ayah? Kau kecewa?"_

 _Tangan yang memegang cambuk menurunkan tensinya. Menyampirkan di sisi lengan, tak ada tanda untuk melayangkan kembali benda itu pada sang Ayah._

 _Ayahnya yang hebat. Ayahnya yang dominan. Ayahnya yang tak mempedulikannya._

 _Ayah yang begitu lemah tak berdaya._

 _ **JLEB!**_

 _"!" sontak punggung itu melengkung dalam sakit saat sesuatu menembus tubuhnya-lagi. Bukan jari. Ataupun penis kotor anaknya. Melainkan cambuk di tangannya, menggunakan sisi pegangannya untuk merobek lagi lubang Gakuhou yang masih basah._

 _"Kau benar-benar naif karena menganggap aku selalu bermain di atas jemarimu. Sayang sekali Ayah. Aku hanya membuatmu merasa tinggi. Membuatmu beranggapan kau bisa mengendalikanku."_

 _Cambuk di putar, digerus lubang itu kasar. Tarik, lalu tusuk tanpa jeda._

 _"Sandiwara yang bagus bukan ayah? Ketua OSIS? Peringkat satu di Jepang? Apa peduliku dengan semua itu."_

 _Tangan berhenti menyodok. Sengaja ditinggalkan cambuk itu tertanam di dalam sana. Pandang dialihkan, mencari-cari benda menarik yang akan dipakainya._

 _Seringai memenuhi wajah._

 _ **Tuktuk**_

 _Gakuhou masih mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis -meski susah payah dia lakukan- langsung membuka mata saat sesuatu yang tumpul tertangkap telinganya. Gulir keunguan melirik, mencoba menangkap apa lagi yang akan dilakukan anaknya._

 _"Aku ingat kau sering memukul telapak tanganku dengan ini."_

 _ **Pukpuk**_ _—benda panjang, berwarna coklat, ditepuk-tepuk pada punggung bidang. Sensasi yang Gakuhou tahu benda itu._

 _Penggaris kayu._

 _"Itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan, Ayah."_

 _ **BUAK!**_

 _"ARKH!"_

 _Tanpa aba-aba penggaris itu dihantamkan sekeras mungkin, membuat jerit terlepas dengan mudahnya. Gakushuu menatap satu pukulan itu langsung membekaskan memar kebiruan di punggungnya._

 _"Kau tahu Ayah." tangan melayang berkali-kali menyabet punggung._

 _ **KrakKrakKrakKRAK!**_

 _"Bagiku, kepuasanku hanyalah saat aku merusakmu..." puas dengan punggung tak lagi bercela putih kecoklatan, penggaris itu dibuang begitu saja. Tubuh yang terikat ditatap masih dengan nafsu. Tak ada sedikitpun gairah yang menurun dari awal sesi permainan dimulai. Justru, sebaliknya. Gakushuu merasakan gelitik yang semakin membuncah mendapati sang Ayah yang lungai tak berdaya. Yang hancur rupa belakangnya sampai wajah itu ternodai waut kesakitan. Membuatnya menjerit dan mengerang pedih._

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

 _Tubuh merendah dengan kulit saling bertempelan, sengaja menggesekkan dada bidang dengan punggung yang terluka. Gigi menggigit cuping sampai berdarah, menjilat seduktif perisa besi yang menguar. Jilat. Hisap. Dan bibir penuh dosa mengalunkan nada._

 _" **Dan kau yang merusakku**."_

 _Di sela kesadaran yang tipis, untuk pertama kalinya Gakuhou menyadar_ _i_ —

 _._

 _"Kita mulai ayah. Akan kuberitahu betapa aku mencintaimu dan permainan ini."_

.

—a _naknya sudah rusak bahkan melebihi dari yang ia bayangkan._

.

.

 _ **DUAK! BUK! BUK!**_

Lagi dan lagi pukulan itu melayang. Tendangan itu dihantamkan pada tubuh polos yang berguling di atas bebatuan dingin. Lantai ternoda darah sang anak yang mengalir dari berbagai luka yang menganga.

Namun, sang anak menyeringai.

 _(Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa menggapaimu._

 _Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau melihatku.)_

.

"Ehe...hehe...hahahaha!"

Ayahnya menghujam penuh amarah. Raut wajahnya tak lagi dingin. Kalap menjadi-jadi dan menendangi anaknya semakin bengis. Semua berantakan, yakinlah dia sudah tak bisa menata dirinya dalam urusan emosi.

 _Karena, kegilaan yang dia lakukan._

.

 _(Aku tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini._

 _Perasaan yang konyol diwarnai kemunafikan dan kenajisan. Yang jugalah suci dan murni harusnya._

— _ **sungguhnya**_ _.)_

.

"Kalau begitu rencanamu gagal, tua bangka." tawa remeh tak berhenti bahkan saat dihujani tendangan dan pukulan. Sebaliknya membuat sewarna jingga makin berkilat penuh kepuasan akan nafsu yang menjadi-jadi.

Ungu si pria berkilat jijik memandangnya.

.

 _(Apapun agar kau melihatku.)_

.

"Menyiksaku seperti ini tak akan membuatku berhenti..." Lungai berderak. Tangan membelai penuh goda bisep di balik kemeja, melayangkan jemari untuk menangkup balik leher sang ayah yang penuh keringat.

.

 _(Sekalipun aku rusak luar dalamnya. Sekalipun kau memandangku lebih hina dari , kau tidak akan mengerti apa definisi bahagia milikku._

 _Dan kau tidak perlu mengerti.)_

.

"Sebaliknya ayahku..." lengan merengkuh, menempelkan tubuh kotor untuk menggantung pada orang yang merenggut jiwa raganya dalam dosa. Bermanja seperti anak kucing tanpa tahu malunya. Menyecapi detak yang terburu emosi. Wangi maskulin yang membungkusnya dalam aroma gairah.

.

 _(Asal kau... Memberiku perhatian seperti ini. Membuatmu melakukan apapun hanya padaku dan aku.)_

.

Bibir bergemelutuk dalam bisik. Seringai pongah tersampir di sisi wajah.

Mata yang terbuka lebar dalam geming sungguh memesonanya.

.

 _(_ _ **Itu sudah cukup**_ _.)_

.

" **Aku sangat bahagia.** "

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N: AMPUN CHUU JANGAN DURHAKA SAMA PAPAH NANTI KAMU DISABET-SABET TERUS LHOOOO!**

 **Jadi, ini Papah bales dendam karena sudah dijamah sama Chuu dengan maksiat. Wajar dong, kan, ya? Ehehehehe...**

 **Tulisannya Fin, tapi kayaknya saya mau bikin yang Gakuhou part deng, sekalian jelasin kenapa Chuu bisa amnesia gitu abis ngebejatin si Papah #kalosempet #ohohoho. Mau dibikin berapa banyak rasanya belum puas menyiksa ayah anak ini. Mungkin gak akan puas kalau Chuu sama Papah belum bikin anak lagi. #oi**

 **Thank's a Lot For You**

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Publlished Date:** 19th April 2016


End file.
